Alpha and Omega: A Time of Peace
by Whiskey-Foxtrot 929
Summary: After resolving some small issues between the packs, they finally get along. Winston and Tony recall some of the events of their past and their friendship grows strong again. But will everything remain this way permanently? Or will it all fall apart like it never even happened? Besides, who's to say a certain group of wolves aren't attempting to intrude on their happiness?
1. Introduction-A Slight Complication

**Chapter One(1)-Introduction/A Slight Complication**

**Author's Note:**** Hello people. I would first like to note that this is my first Alpha and Omega fanfic. For the first chapter, a small problem is addressed between the two packs. I'm not much to good at descriptions anymore so, yeah. If you would like to know what happens, read onward. I will attempt to update this story as much as possible. I've ran into small roadblocks for my other fanfics, thus opening a path for this one. Please enjoy this first chapter of my first A&O fanfic.**

_Jasper Park:Western Territory of the Unified Packs-20:17:43 Hours(8:17 P.M.)_

Atop a cliff sat the alpha male of what used to be the Western Pack. He stared out at the horizon and the slowly setting sun, concluding yet another day in Jasper Park. Although the scene of beauty was soothing, he was not here to relax. He was here to think. After the unification of the Eastern and Western Packs, some small problems arose but were settled rather quickly. All except one.

They had not yet decided how to evenly share out the hunting grounds. Before-hand, the Eastern Pack had only 2 small, deserted hunting grounds. The Western Pack on the other hand had 4 moderately sized territories for bountiful hunting. Considering that the grounds in the East contained less healthy green grass, the caribou had stayed mainly in the West.

Tony and Winston had both only briefly discussed between each other about this particular topic. Over the past month, the situation had remained the same with Eastern wolves nearly starving. The time had come to settle this once and for all. Winston sighed and howled, calling for Tony to meet him at the same spot they had before, at the border of their territories. After a few seconds, the other wolf on the opposite side of the valley replied with a howl of his own, confirming the meeting.

Winston turned around and headed back towards the dens of the West first however. After about three minutes he arrived and went towards his den. Once he arrived, he was only slightly surprised to see Hutch inside with Eve. He approached Hutch, but nodded at Eve as a form of saying hello.

His second in command turned to him and spoke. "Winston, Eve and I were just discussing the issue of hunting-" Winston stopped him right there. "No need to elaborate. I was thinking of the same thing. I have called for a meeting with Tony to settle the predicament. I would like for you to accompany me, as to support my reasoning."

The wolf nodded. "Yes sir. I will follow. Farewell, Eve." The alpha female smiled and nodded. She turned to Winston. "Honey, if Tony tries to pull anything don't forget to-" He stopped her as well and chuckled lightly. "I already know. I'll see you soon." He then turned and left the den, Hutch following.

_6 Minutes Later-Central Jasper_

Hutch and Winston arrived at the border between the two territories to find Tony waiting there with Claw. Hutch growled slightly at the site of her. "Hey! You're the wolf that ruined or hunt for the second time two days ago!" Claw countered him with a growl of her own. "Whatever Sparky. Don't go getting mad at me because my hunting party had faster reflexes..."

Tony stopped the two. "That's enough! I believe that Winston called me here to settle this issue..." The wolf previously mentioned nodded. "And both of you should be aware of this. Calm down and take a seat." The two stopped and sat down next to their respective alpha.

Winston spoke again. "Now Tony, I am aware that your pack has been deprived of food and are at a loss of available food, which-" Tony interrupted. "No kidding. Some haven't eaten in almost two-" Winston stopped him in counter. "Which is why I have reached the decision to give you our best hunting ground in exchange for two acres of land."

Tony's face turned to one of shock. "Two acres?! Winston, are you crazy? You know I can't do that. That makes up 1/8th of my territory." Winston smiled. "Exactly. I am surrendering my pack's most successful hunting ground, which is two acres large. Surely you can spare two of your own." The alpha of the East growled. "Look, I know it's equal measure, but I just can't see myself giving up two whole acres. Do your alphas know about this? Do they approve?"

Winston sighed. "No, but I know that the majority of them would. I have my head Beta here with me, as you're already aware." Tony looked to Hutch and questioned him. "Do you agree with the points Winston has made?" Hutch nodded in response. "It seems only fair to exchange land on both sides of the deal." Tony sighed and faced Claw. "Do you agree-" The she-wolf interrupted, angered by the terms. "Hell no! I don't feel comfortable giving up land to Western trash!"

Winston responded to the statement. "But I am offering fair terms! Do you wish to starve because you don't want to give up the same sight you'll see on the hunting ground?" Claw growled again. "No! It's because your pack hasn't done anything but tell lies and break laws! All you'll do is expand your jurisdiction!" Tony nodded, agreeing. "She has a point. I have to be sure that you're not trying to take advantage of us."

The Western alpha sighed. "Tony, you know I wouldn't do that. We agreed that we would never betray each other in such a way." He sighed as well. "Well Winston, lot's of old promises get broken. I need your full word on this one, and that's not much anymore..." Winston sighed again. "I know, and I am sorry. But please, trust me."

The addressed took a moment of silence and nodded. "Alright...I trust you Winston. No more secrets between our packs from here on out. Make sure to tell your pack your own secrets as well, such as this meeting." He finished with a chuckle and extended a paw. The alpha smiled as the other met it with his own paw and shook. "You have a deal. Your pack will no longer have to starve, and there will be no more tension from here on."

They released each other's paw and smiled, feeling relieved to have that business out of the way. "Well," Tony started. "I guess there's nothing further to talk about." Winston chuckled. "I guess not. Keep Claw in line and make sure to tell Garth that Lilly said hello." Claw growled lowly. Her alpha turned to her. "I will do both of those. Goodbye for now." He turned and lightly shoved Claw three feet forward.

Winston chuckled as they left. Hutch turned to his leader. "Sir, are you sure that was wise? Giving up our best hunting ground?" The alpha suddenly stopped. "I'm sure it will be fine. We have three other hunting grounds. Aside from that, I couldn't leave our easily irritable neighbors to starve could I?" The Beta couldn't help but chuckle as well. "You have a point sir. Should we return home?" The alpha nodded and they began to walk back towards their dens.

_Jasper Park:Western Territory of the Unified Packs-20:38:04 Hours(8:38 P.M.)_

Winston and Hutch were arriving and saw some wolves turning in to rest 2 hours early. They didn't really mind though. Winston preferred the quiet anyway. They stopped outside of Hutch's den. The Beta turned to his alpha. "Goodnight sir. Can-do, Dawnstar, and Hawk are on night watch." Winston nodded. "Thank you, Hutch." Hutch nodded as well and entered his den. Winston looked to his right just in time to see Kate and Humphrey enter their den in the distance.

He chuckled to himself and walked up the 'ramp' leading to his den. He entered and saw Eve and Lilly lying down across from each other. He walked and lied down 3 feet away from Eve, feeling tired himself. They all said their 'goodnights' and let sleep overcome them one by one. Winston was the final one to go to sleep, as he still couldn't believe how peaceful everything had become in the past few weeks. Today they had managed to fully resolve all of their problems. As a united pack, their bonds could only become stronger now. Or at least that's what he had thought...

**A/N:**** Well folks, there goes the first chapter. Please let me know what you think and if you would like to see this continued. For now, farewell.**

**Whiskey-Foxtrot 929, out.**


	2. Do You Remember When?

**Chapter Two(2)-Do You Remember When...**

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the wait people. I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter, as I sat down for an hour and a half trying to think of what to type. XD And please, don't forget to review. They really do help encourage me, as well as give me ideas. Anyway, here you go people.**

**CONTE****NT**** WARNING!**

**There will be some descriptive violence at several points during this chapter. Reader discretion advised.**

_Jasper Park, Canada-Western Territory of the Unified Packs: Winston and Tony-06:32:17 Hours(6:32 A.M.)_

Winston awoke to a small amount of sunlight barely breaking through the den. This was an early time for him to awake. He had contemplated returning to sleep, but a shadow outside of his den made him do otherwise. With a groan, he rose to his paws and stretched. After thirty seconds, he walked outside slowly and looked to his right. He was surprised to find Tony sitting three feet to the right of the entrance.

The two wolves looked at each other for a moment, before Tony broke the gaze and looked at the sun. The gray-furred alpha of the West decided to speak now. "Hello Tony. What are you doing...here?" The other wolf continued to look at the sun. "I just came here to think a bit. We don't have spots like this in the East. Plus, I can't look at the sun when it's rising in my direction." They both shared a short chuckle before becoming quiet again.

This time, Tony broke the silence. "I wanted to talk to you about the time when we battled those ro-" Winston interrupted him. "No need to finish. I think we should too. I fear that they may be ready to try again." His comrade nodded. Winston sat down two feet away from Tony, before he began to speak. "The tactics we used back then were a little...extreme. I think that they'll have less this time, and they may be willing to surrender some information. However, we can't underestimate them." Tony chuckled. "Slow down. I wasn't trying to jump to what could happen. We'll be ready by then. I just wanted to talk about what we did do, and what led up to those events."

This brought slight relief to Winston. "Oh, sorry. I've just been trying to think about what we would do if they tried to come back." His Eastern counterpart laughed. "That's understandable. They were formidable foes." The other wolf nodded. "Indeed they were. Now, where did you want to start from?" Tony shook his head, as if snapping out of a trance. "Right. You remember when..."

_Flashback-One and a Half Years Earlier, Western Jasper: Winston, Tony, and Several Others-11:27:02 Hours(11:27 A.M.)_

The group of seven waited in a line of bushes, covered in tree sap to disguise their scents. There were four Eastern wolves and three Western wolves. All they had to do right this moment was wait for their scout to come back. Just then, a wolf trotted up to them and crawled in the bushes.

The Eastern Zeta turned to his Western 'commander'. "Sir, they are moving a group of ten towards our southern flank. Also, three more tried to scout our north, but four of our Deltas killed them."

He nodded. "Alright. Notify T that he'll-" He was interrupted by an Omega running up to him. "Sir! Fifteen mongrels have been sighted near the creek!" He growled. "What?!" The Omega nodded. "That's not all. Another group of ten have been engaged near the dens by four alphas."

The leader growled and faced his group. "Five of you head to the dens and provide support! The other two stay with me and we will help the forces near the river." The five that volunteered nodded and headed towards the den. The commander turned back to the Omega and the Zeta. During times of war they went by military ranks, Alphas being high ranking officers, and Omegas being Privates. Anyone in between was whatever rank they earned. Zetas were commonly Staff Sergeants or Platoon Sergeants.

"Staff Sergeant, report to General Tony. Tell him that he should move some of his forces towards our South. Private, get back to the dens and assist in any way you can. After that, you both may rest for the remainder of the day." They both nodded and simultaneously said, "Yes sir, thank you sir." With that they both departed.

He then turned back to the two that remained. "Follow me." They all began to head towards the creek. After two minutes, they arrived to see a dead Alpha and two dead 'Mongrels'. There was one more Alpha, two Betas, and surprisingly four Omegas fighting eight enemies. The leader growled as he stepped towards the fighting, the other two running ahead of him to help.

As soon as one of the wolves reached the fight, an enemy turned around and knocked him back. He stood and ran towards him again, teeth bared. This time, he knocked the other wolf down and brought his teeth to his throat. He ended his life by tearing out the wolf's jugular.

The rest of the fight went pretty much the same way, one wolf attempting to overpower the other. After two minutes it had ended. The leader had stayed only two feet back, watching the whole thing up close. The Alpha approached his commander. "Winston sir, thank you for arriving so quickly. We weren't going to make it much longer..."

_Eastern Territory_

Over in the East, the situation was much worse. They were constantly being attacked from all sides every three minutes. As a matter of fact, there was one large fight occurring in the Head Alpha's den.

There were four Alphas inside of the den holding their own against eleven wolves. The leader of the Eastern pack was fighting two by himself. One of them swung his claw at the General, grazing him and taking off a bit of fur. He tried again, this time missing as the leader dodged slightly. The General then went on the offensive. He took his right forepaw and swung at the one who attacked him, getting a lucky shot at his neck.

He fell to the floor, blood pouring from his throat. The other one, who was female, growled and pounced on Tony. He didn't really want to fight her, but he knew the rules of survival. He kicked her off just as she was about to tear into his chest. She was stunned momentarily, so Tony took his chance.

He pinned her to the wall with force and held her still. She struggled for a minute before he spoke. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have come here." He brings a claw to her throat, but she stops him. "You couldn't have killed me more honorably?" He growls. "You _rogues _have no honor." He then swipes his claw across her throat, some blood spraying on his own face.

Tony let go of her body, and she fell to the floor in a small puddle of her own blood. He just stared at her for a minute, while everyone else still fought around him. After finally snapping out of it, he suddenly became enraged and turned around. He jumped on one of the rogues and clawed at him repeatedly, tearing into his face and chest.

Everyone stops and stares at him, completely surprised. When he was finished, turned around and growled. He then jumped on two rogues at once, his claws going in their throats at the same time. The other three that hadn't been killed tried to run. However, as soon as they got outside they were knocked down by three Eastern Deltas. One of them ordered, "Remain still and keep calm. If you show any resistance, you will be killed."

They all prepared to stand and fight, but a growl from Tony made them do otherwise. The Deltas looked to him. "Excellent work sir. What should we do with these...rebels." Tony breathed heavily for a few seconds, before finally speaking. "Interrogate them. After we get all the information possible, execute them. There's no point him keeping them here." They nodded. "Yes sir." The three rogues stood slowly and were escorted by the Deltas to the interrogation den.

_Three Hours Later_

The battle in the West wasn't as brutal. There were fewer losses for them than in the East. About nine wolves had been killed, and twice as many were wounded. Under Tony's territory, sixteen wolves had been killed, along with only seven wounded. The cause of this was the fact that Eastern wolves were trained to fight until the death. Also when they fought their enemies, to save them from capture, they showed them 'respect' by mercy killing them.

The rogues however had suffered far worse losses. There were sixty three dead, and ten wounded. Only fifteen of the attackers mad it back unharmed. This would be a lesson for them. But that would most likely not stop them from attempting again. That was a problem for the Jasper packs to deal with another time.

All three of the captured rogues were interrogated, and only released the information of where they were mainly positioned. However, this information was useless because both the West and the East already knew this. So, Tony came in and tried to force some information out of them.

As the Eastern Alpha entered the den, there was silence. Everyone stared at him as he approached the three, pushing past two of his Alphas. He stopped directly in front of them and sat down. "Look, what I did earlier was...a lot. But I didn't come here to give you an apology or explanation..." He reached behind him and picked up a small rock in his left paw, about the size of his entire paw. "If anything, you three better start explaining and spilling the guts or I'll have to spill yours all over this room."

He always had a weird way of saying things, but that was Tony for you. One of the rogues was about to speak, too scared for his life. The one next to him saw this and placed a paw over his mouth. "Don't tell this prick a damn thing." Tony looked over at the one who spoke. "I'm sorry, what did you just call me?" The wolf laughed and spoke again. "I called you a prick, lame-brain." The Alpha growled and hit the wolf in the face with the rock. He fell to the floor, holding the right side of his face.

As he fell to the floor, Tony instantly stood over him. "Start talking!" He hit him again, this time making the wolf spit out some blood. The rogue sighed and spoke. "Alright...alright I'll tell you...who our leader is. His name is Done. He lives in a placed called That Damned. His favorite meal is...your mate's pussy." He then busted out laughing at his own joke.

All of the Alphas in the den remained silent as they saw their leader become deathly quiet. He stood still, staring at the laughing wolf beneath him. After exactly a minute, his left eye twitched. "Wh-what did you...I could have sworn you just mentioned my mate..." The rogue chuckled. "Yeah, so what. She's probably more of a bitch than you." He started laughing again.

Tony unexpectedly tossed the rock aside and growled loudly. The wolf beneath him stopped laughing now, as he realized that he had just chosen the wrong subject to talk about. Without warning, the Eastern wolf tore his claws into the rogue's chest. He continued to stare at the wolf, as his claws went even deeper into his chest. He was begging for mercy, but Tony wasn't paying attention.

Suddenly, the rogue next to him knocked him off of the wolf beneath him. Two of the Alphas ran up to Tony's side and began to growl at all three of the wolves. However, a voice interrupted everyone, even Tony. "Hello Tony. I see that you have the prisoners under control. Anything new?" The Eastern Alpha turned towards his Western comrade. "No Winston. I think we may as well just kill them now. We've already fed them. We're just wasting resources." Winston sighed. "They're your captives in your territory. The final decision is up to you."

Tony nodded, understanding that the choice was his to make. One of the rogues yelled over to them. "Hey grey-mane! I saw your daughter and she was smokin' hot! I would have drilled the shit..." Winston blocked him out and turned to Tony. "Kill them..." His counter-part chuckled and turned to face the three again, his Alphas moving out of the way.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "For aiding the rebellion against orthodox wolf packs and killing innocents, you are sentenced to death. Not to mention you brought up my mate, plus you threatened to sexually assault my comrade's daughter. You filthy scum." He turned around and nodded to the same two Alphas from a moment ago. They walked with him to the three rogues.

He sighed, as the two both held down a rogue and tore their throats out, splattering blood on the ground around them. Tony stood directly in front of the last living one, who did most of the talking. "I hope it was worth it." The wolf chuckles. "More than your life..." He then lied down and showed him his throat. "Go ahead tough guy. Kill me."

Tony sighed again and brought his jaws down, as he prepared to end the rogue's life. However, at the last second, he stopped. He couldn't do it. Slowly, his mouth moved away from the wolf. "I-I won't kill you. Tell your leader to meet me alone tomorrow at the crossing of the human roads." He began to turn away. "Just...don't come back here." Everyone else in the den remained silent, as their words were taken away. None of them had ever seen Tony show this much mercy. It was almost scary.

The Alpha however exited the den and walked away from it at a steady pace. The rogue inside stood and smiled. He made his way out of the den as well and ran to the borders of Jasper. He knew all along that Tony couldn't kill him. He was his other son after all...

**A/N:**** Dafuq?! XD I know that's probably what you're all thinking. I had to take this somewhere, and that was on my mind at the time. Well that's the full thing peeps. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think about it. -Whiskey**


End file.
